Entre el amar y el olvidar
by JeffHardyWWELover
Summary: Post Era de Ultron (SPOILERS): Cuando alguien piensa que la vida por fin te da la oportunidad de ser feliz y de la nada te la quita, el sufrimiento no vale la pena, por qué ya hay alguien que está dispuesto a limpiar tus lágrimas y a luchar por ti. Post AOU, Pre CA:CW Steve/Natasha/Bruce (mi primer intento a un triangulo amoroso y a una historia oscura). Romanogers/Hulkwidow
1. Chapter 1

Post Era de Ultron (SPOILERS): ¨Cuando alguien piensa que la vida por fin te da la oportunidad de ser feliz y de la nada te la quita, el sufrimiento no vale la pena, por qué ya hay alguien que está dispuesto a limpiar tus lágrimas y a luchar por ti¨

Decidí hacer esta historia por la emoción de AOU, tendrá aprox. 25 capítulos o no sé, depende de cuánta imaginación e inspiración tenga. Esta historia como estará situada después de Age Of Ultron y antes de Civil War tendrá SPOILERS así que si alguien no ha visto la película, recomiendo que no la lean, primero véanla y después lean la historia porque no les quiero arruinar nada.

Esta historia será Romanogers (la oportunidad de que sea posible aumenta con el final de AOU) con alguna breve aparición pasada de Hulktasha (no me gusta la química de la pareja, pero es necesaria para el desarrollo de la historia) y algunas apariciones constantes de un VisionxWanda. No descartó la aparición de un Pepperoni.

Personajes: Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce, Wanda, Pietro, Visión, Sam, Rhodey, Hill, Fury, Sharon, Pepper, Jane, Darcy.

Aparecerán otros personajes conforme vaya avanzando la historia, así que no duden una aparición de Bucky, Coulson y su equipo, y otros personajes.

Esta sería la primera vez en un año que podría ver al Capitán Rogers de nuevo. La rubia de ojos azules de apellido Carter se encontraba en las afueras de las instalaciones del nuevo cuartel de Los Vengadores en las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York.

El día era nublado, al parecer dios no quiso que el día estuviese soleado, misteriosamente desde el incidente de Ultron en Sokovia, el sol no ha hecho acto de presencia. Se percibía un poco de silencio en el ambiente, con la misteriosa aparición de un nuevo SHIELD dirigido por Fury y por Hill, se le hacía extraño y curioso que lo hubieran reformado, pero en fin, más se le hacía extraño a Sharon que la hubieran contactado personalmente, por qué ella ya no era agente de SHIELD si no de la CIA.

Cuando terminó su recorrido y entró en las instalaciones vio muchas caras conocidas de la antigua SHIELD, los orbes azules de la rubia observaron en la pared el logo de SHIELD junto al de Los Vengadores, así dedujo que SHIELD y Los Vengadores ya estaban trabajando juntos.

-Agente Carter, bienvenida. –La saludo la agente Maria Hill.

-Agente Hill, no sé para qué me llamaron, así que por favor dígame rápido lo que quieren, estaba algo ocupada cuando me contactaron. –dijo la ex agente de SHIELD.

-Pase a mi oficina agente Carter, es por allá, después de usted. –Hill señaló la ubicación de su oficina para que Sharon pasará.

Maria Hill y Carter entraron a la oficina de Hill, y tomaron asiento.

-Bien para que me necesitan. –pregunto la rubia con urgencia y desconfianza en su voz, no confiaba en SHIELD.

-Necesitamos su ayuda agente Carter, sabemos que hay registros en la CIA sobre un hombre que es muy familiar para el Capitán América, necesitamos esos informes y esos reportes para dar con ese hombre. -

-¿Entonces esperan que yo les de esos registros?

-Exactamente, agente Carter, véalo como un favor para el Capitán Rogers, lleva persiguiendo a ese hombre desde hace un año y no ha dado con él, sólo pistas falsas y pérdida de tiempo, si no lo hace por el Capitán Rogers, hágalo por su tía, qué fue fundadora de esta organización. –remarco Hill tratando de convencer a Sharon de que haga lo que le pidió.

-Veré que puedo hacer agente Hill, pero recuerde que infiltrarse en el sistema de datos de la CIA no va a ser fácil, tengo que descifrar claves, códigos, contraseñas… -

-Tenemos lo necesario para que usted pueda obtener esa información por nosotros.

Hoy el entrenamiento salió peor que nunca, llevaban dos semanas como equipo oficial y ni siquiera sabían trabajar en equipo, sí todos tienen potencial y valentía, pero les falta cooperación, no saben trabajar en conjunto, si estás en un grupo tienes que aprender a convivir, cooperar, trabajar y apoyar con los demás. Hoy cierta pelirroja estuvo muy fastidiada durante el entrenamiento, de verdad que hoy había sido un día pesado para ella.

Natasha iba caminando hacia la oficina de Fury para avisarle sobre su renuncia, ya no podía estar aquí, estar trabajando con gente desconocida que no sigue instrucciones la verdad la hartaba, además quería salir de ese lugar y emprender su búsqueda para encontrar a ese alguien que la dejo esperando con el corazón en la mano.

Desde que ese quinjet se estrelló cerca de las Islas Fiji, ella tiene la esperanza de encontrar a Bruce.

No podía de dejar de pensar en ese doctor que se enojaba constantemente, de verdad que su atracción por él la mataba por dentro, y pensar que ella hace un año estaba aterrada por el simple hecho de sentirse atraída por cierto rubio con ojos azules que le salvó la vida y le dio su confianza, pero él la rechazo, indirectamente, pero la rechazo.

Pero eso ya había pasado ahora ambos eran distintos, no eran aquellos agentes de SHIELD que huían de HYDRA, que se escondían en centros comerciales, que luchaban juntos, eso se había acabado. Ella regresó muy cambiada, regresó muy coqueta, más abierta. Mientras que el rubio conservó todo como ella lo había dejado en ese cementerio hace un año.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del rubio en el que estaba pensando.

-Natasha, espera. –dijo Steve tratando de detener a la pelirroja.

La pelirroja siguió caminando hacia la oficina de Fury, y respondió al soldado.

-Estoy cansada Rogers, no puedo más, ya llevamos dos semanas entrenándolos, y ni siquiera saben trabajar en equipo, renunciare. –advirtió la pelirroja al rubio.

-No puedes hacer eso, sabes muy bien que te comprometiste con Fury, sabes… -en ese momento la espía por fin volteo a ver a Steve.

-Mira Rogers, no sé qué hago aquí, no puedo estar rodeada de gente desconocida, necesito salir de aquí.

-Entonces, ¿yo soy un desconocido para ti? –pregunto el rubio con cierta decepción en su voz.

-No, Steve, no quise decir eso, claramente tú no eres un desconocido, tu eres… -en ese momento Steve interrumpió a Natasha.

-Que lastima que aquí nadie pueda ser el doctor Banner para que dejes de decir que todos somos unos desconocidos, buena suerte Romanoff, espero que lo encuentres muy pronto. –dijo el soldado fríamente dejando a la pelirroja sin palabras por el comentario que le acabada de hacer

Natasha no pudo con eso y las lágrimas prontamente empezaron a hacer acto de presencia, como es que Steve la hiriera justamente en su punto más débil.

Fury se encontraba en su oficina charlando por teléfono con alguien.

-Necesito que me des ese cuerpo, lo necesitamos para revivir a alguien. –dijo el director de SHIELD en la línea.

-Perdóname Nick, pero no tenemos ahorita el acceso a ese cuerpo.- se escuchó la voz de Phil Coulson.

-Escúchame bien, Phil, necesitamos revivir a ese vengador, no sabemos de qué es capaz su hermana si vive con la presión con la que está viviendo actualmente.

-Ese ya no es mi problema Nick. –

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema? –

-De hecho son dos problemas. –dijo el director de la otra de las facciones de SHIELD

-¿Cuáles problemas? –pregunto el hombre con un ojo.

-Uno, mi equipo y yo tendremos que ir para las nuevas instalaciones donde estas manejando tu SHIELD por qué al parecer ese estúpido de González se apoderó de la Playground, y dos es que encontramos a alguien que esta inconsciente desde hace dos semanas, lo encontramos en las costas de Australia, y no adivinas de quien estoy hablando.

-Banner. –


	2. Chapter 2

Post Era de Ultron (SPOILERS): ¨Cuando alguien piensa que la vida por fin te da la oportunidad de ser feliz y de la nada te la quita, el sufrimiento no vale la pena, por qué ya hay alguien que está dispuesto a limpiar tus lágrimas y a luchar por ti¨

Gracias por todos los reviews, favs y follows, la verdad no esperaba tan buena reacción de ustedes, de verdad les agradezco mucho, perdón por demorarme en la actualización, pero he tenido tareas, exámenes y proyectos, y ya saben que la escuela es la escuela :b

Capítulo II

La lluvia no dejaba de caer en ese día tan oscuro en el entierro de cierto peliblanco veloz que murió protegiendo a Clint y al niño en la batalla de Sokovia. Han sido unas semanas duras para Wanda, sentía que un pedazo de su vida se había quebrado, su hermano gemelo, su única compañía en la vida ya no estaba junto a ella.

Desde que se unió a los nuevos vengadores, la bruja no ha podido dormir desde la muerte de Pietro, jamás se había imaginado como sería la vida sin él, ahora lo vive en carne propia y lo sufre cada segundo de los días.

Steve, Sam y Visión han sido un gran apoyo para ella, especialmente Visión que había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, tal vez por ser un individuo único, alguien tan natural, Wanda no podía describir como era Visión, sentía tanta tranquilidad cuando entrenaba y entablaba conversación con él. En cambio Steve, la ha apoyado moralmente, haciéndola olvidar parte de lo que Ultron la hizo hacer, la ha entrenado para que se defendiera cuerpo a cuerpo en caso de que no quiera usar sus poderes.

En ese momento ella se encontraba llorando frente a la tumba de su hermano, todos se encontraban en el entierro. Desde Fury y Hill hasta Tony y Pepper hasta Steve y Sam hasta Natasha y Rhodey.

La castaña dejo caerse de rodillas frente a la tumba de su gemelo dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus orbes cafés pasando por sus mejillas hasta que saltaran al pasto, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, y volteó para ver quién era, y vio que era el arquero castaño que hizo que ella eligiera lo correcto. Clint ofreció su mano para que Wanda se pusiera de pie, la castaña aceptó la ayuda para levantarse y de inmediato abrazó al arquero, Clint le aceptó el abrazo, mientras que ella seguía llorando, Clint la besó en la frente y le dijo.

-No llores, estoy seguro de que a tú hermano no le gustaría verte llorar, estoy en deuda con tú hermano, él me salvó la vida, lástima que no tengo cómo pagarle, él murió siendo un vengador. –dijo el arquero mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la bruja.

* * *

Natasha se alejó poco a poco del cementerio, su conjunto negro la hacía sentirse aliviada, tal vez no era la ocasión para decir que le gustaba usar prendas oscuras pero en este momento a la pelirroja no le importaba, se alejó del cementerio para tratar de aclarar un poco sus pensamientos , al ver a Wanda sufriendo de esa manera, se acordó del sufrimiento y la agonía que sentían los seres allegados a todas las personas a las que había asesinado. Pero recordó a Bruce, al tímido doctor y al salvaje monstruo, se preguntaba desde que momento se sentía atraída hacia él, y recordó los pocos momentos que vivió con él.

 _-¿Y quieres que huyamos?_

 _-Enserio, te adoro._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de cierto rubio con ojos azules. Sintió su presencia cuando este se puso junto a ella.

-Creí que te habías ido esta mañana. –remarcó el soldado mirando hacia la tumba de Pietro dónde estaban todos presentes todavía.

-¿A dónde querías que fuera? No tengo lugar en el mundo. –contestó la pelirroja con cierta frialdad en su voz mirando hacia dónde estaban enfocados los orbes azules del rubio.

-Si no tienes lugar en el mundo, explícame porque estás aquí en este momento. –pregunto Steve mientras que Natasha fruncía el ceño con enojo desesperada y cansada por la reciente actitud del capitán hacia ella.

-Ya basta Steve, ya estoy cansada, ahora sí, me puedes explicar qué tienes contra mí, has estado distante, frío y enojado conmigo desde lo sucedido con Ultron, y la verdad yo ya me desesperé. –dijo Natasha tratando de convencer al capitán de explicarle sus motivos de su enojo contra ella.

-Y yo ya estoy cansado de estar esperando a que la verdadera Natasha regresé, estoy cansado de ver a Nat, y no a Natasha. La diferencia es que Nat actúa como una niña inmadura enamorada tratando de buscar imposibles, Nat actúa como una mujer coqueta y manipuladora que no sabe lo que quiere y no sabe valorar lo qué las personas le brindan. En cambio Natasha es única, ella es peligrosa, hermosa, que si es frágil, pero sobrelleva todos sus demonios, tiene varias máscaras para ocultar lo que en realidad siente y piensa, pero qué demuestra qué es fuerte, no cómo Nat qué es débil y se deja derrotar por su pasado. Y yo ya me desesperé de estarla esperando todo este tiempo. –las palabras del soldado dejaron a la espía helada y sin palabras.

Steve poco a poco se iba marchando de la cercanía de la pelirroja, ya se dirigía de nuevo hasta dónde estaban todos, hasta que escuchó la voz quebrada de Natasha, y ella no sabe cómo a él le dolía escucharla y verla así.

-Extraño cuando podía confiar y contar contigo. –contestó la pelirroja con voz quebrada dejando que cayeran unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Steve poco a poco se acercó a Natasha y colocó sus manos en sus hombros haciendo que la pelirroja se derritiera por dentro por el simple hecho de que le tocara los hombros, Steve la volteó para que lo viera a la cara. Vio esos ojos verde esmeralda llorosos por primera vez, esos ojos se le hacían hermosos, sin duda eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en la vida, pero esta vez estaban llorosos y se veían un poco demacrados. Steve la tomó por las manos haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirará directamente a sus ojos azules que podía contemplar por horas sin aburrirse.

-Y yo extraño cuando la posibilidad de un ¨nosotros ¨existía. –remarcó el rubio acercando su mano hacia la mejilla de la pelirroja, la pelirroja estaba más confundida qué nunca, sentía su corazón latiendo mil por hora, si tan solo Steve le hubiera dicho lo que sentía hace meses, tal vez hoy la historia fuera diferente, pero porque en este momento cuando Natasha más que nunca creía en la posibilidad de encontrar a Bruce y vivir felizmente con él, a su lado. Pero en ese momento perdió la noción de pensamiento cuando el soldado depositó un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda haciendo que ella sintiera cosquilleos por dentro.

* * *

La Agente Hill se encontraba todavía en el entierro, pero de repente una llamada la hizo salirse del entierro para poder contestar la llamada.

Se alejó unos metros para contestar la llamada.

-Agente Hill.

-Agente Hill, soy la agente Carter. –dijo Sharon Carter desde la línea telefónica.

-¿Alguna novedad agente Carter?-preguntó la mano derecha de Fury.

-Sólo le marcó para avisarle que localice al hombre que me indicaron encontrar. Es él estoy segura , tiene pelo largo, tiene una barba no tan larga, un brazo de metal, y es sumamente atractivo.

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el Capitán Rogers se reencuentre con James Barnes.

* * *

Gracias por todo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, se aceptan sugerencias para próximos capítulos.

Adios ../

Fecha de actualización: Posiblemente el viernes 22 de mayo


	3. Chapter 3

Post Era de Ultron (SPOILERS): ¨Cuando alguien piensa que la vida por fin te da la oportunidad de ser feliz y de la nada te la quita, el sufrimiento no vale la pena, por qué ya hay alguien que está dispuesto a limpiar tus lágrimas y a luchar por ti¨

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, los personajes son de Marvel

* * *

Capítulo III

¨Su lugar en el mundo¨

Ya estaban en la base, después del funeral de Pietro, y su encuentro con Steve, la dejaron un poco confundida, jamás había sentido… cosas cuando un hombre la tocaba excepto tres veces… cuando besó a Steve en las escaleras metálicas, y cuando se despidió de él en el cementerio, y cuando… besó a Bruce por primera, única y última vez. Ahora más que nunca estaba tan confundida qué si a Steve se le ocurría entrar por esa puerta y pedirle que intentarán una relación, ella aceptaría hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Pero había un inconveniente… Bruce. Su Bruce. El tímido doctor pero salvaje monstruo. Le encantaba la cercanía de Banner, era una sensación que jamás había experimentado. Había cosas enigmáticas en el doctor que a ella le gustaban y admiraba cada una de ellas. Admiraba su valentía a pesar de tener un monstruo verde como alter-ego, eso le gustaba que viviera pacíficamente a pesar de tener semejantes problemas, pero a ella le gustaba. Le gustaba la timidez de Bruce, era un hombre guapo, tal vez no tenía el cuerpo perfecto, pero tenía sus atributos. Su inteligencia, simplemente todo de él le fascinaba a la pelirroja. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierto arquero que llegó y se sentó junto a ella.

-Pensando en Banner. –dijo Clint en tono juguetón. La pelirroja sólo atino en poner sus ojos en blanco.

-Algo… -contestó la pelirroja dando un profundo suspiro.

-Nat, ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que Bruce decidió huir?, tal vez estaba transformado en Hulk, pero por lo que me cuentas, él pudo apagar el monitor dónde le hablaste, así que él tenía sentido de razón, si Bruce de verdad te ¨amará¨, no te hubiera abandonado- dijo Clint ganándose una mirada asesina de la pelirroja.

-Bruce huyó por qué no quería lastimarme, pero de todos modos lo está haciendo en este momento. –dijo Natasha al borde de ahogarse en sus lágrimas, que solo opto por inclinarse hacia el pecho de Clint para llorar. El arquero solo se limitó a abrazarla para confortarla, jamás había visto a Natasha en ese estado, por primera vez la veía afectada, dolida… enamorada.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por la intervención de una llamada al celular de Natasha, Natasha sacó su celular de su bolso y contestó la llamada.

-Agente Romanoff.

-Natasha, te necesitamos a ti y a Barton en la sala de operaciones, urgente, se tratarán temas importantes, respecto al futuro de SHIELD y de los vengadores. –se escuchó a Hill desde la línea telefónica.

-Estaremos ahí en cinco minutos.

Natasha colgó el teléfono, y se ganó una mirada confundida de Clint.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el arquero curioso.

-Hill nos quiere en la sala de operaciones, al parecer se tratarán asuntos importantes. –contestó Natasha limpiándose las lágrimas que aún permanecían en sus mejillas.

* * *

No se podía dar el lujo de decir que en los últimos meses él ha tenido una vida tranquila, tratando de recuperar su memoria, pero también acabando con HYDRA desde las sombras. En menos de un año ya llevaba aproximadamente 35 bases desmanteladas de HYDRA, y no encontraba nada sobre su pasado, sobre lo que hizo en los últimos sesenta años.

Si acaso recordaba pequeños fragmentos de su memoria, cómo su verdadero nombre… James ¨Bucky¨ Buchanan Barnes. Su mejor amigo… Steve Rogers y qué él era él Capitán América. Los Howling Commandos. Cuando Steve lo rescató de la base de HYDRA. Cuando se cayó del tren. Cuando perdió el brazo. Cuando Arnim Zola lo encontró. Cuando le implantaron un brazo de vibranio. Cuando le fue asignada la misión de entrenar a jovencitas rusas en el Cuarto Rojo y convertirlas en máquinas asesinas. Cuando conoció a sus dos mejores alumnas… Natalia y Yelena. Su relación con Natalia. Cuando asesinó a Alexei, para quedarse con Natalia. Cuando escapó junto con ella del Cuarto Rojo. Cuando fueron encontrados y vio como ponían a Natalia a dormir. Cuando asesinó al rey de Wakanda y Howard Stark. Cuando peleó con Steve el año pasado. Cuando lo salvó del río. Tal vez esa era su vida entera.

Él ahora se encontraba en su pequeño departamento en Portland, Oregón. Se encontraba justamente en su habitación a punto de dormir cuando de pronto sintió algo extraño en su departamento. Bucky salió de su habitación hacia la sala con cuchillo en mano. Ya se le hacía costumbre sentirse en peligro, aunque sabía defenderse bien, sentía un poco de miedo en el fondo.

Volteó hacia la pequeña cocineta y percibió un perfume embriagoso de mujer, supo que una espía lo estaba siguiendo, se dio la media vuelta y vio a una mujer rubia, hermosa con ojos azules con pistola en mano.

-James, cuánto tiempo sin verte. –dijo la rubia con el acento un poco forzado. La rubia poco a poco se fue acercando a Bucky y le apunto con la pistola en el cuello. –Tan guapo como siempre. –dijo la rubia seductoramente.

Inmediatamente Bucky derribó a la rubia y la contuvo en la pared. La rubia inmediatamente se soltó a carcajadas ganándose una mirada desafiante del Soldado del Invierno, cuando la mujer dejó de reírse sólo pudo morderse el labio inferior.

-Hace tanto tiempo qué no estábamos tan cerca. –dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a los labios del pelinegro. Bucky solo optó por contenerla en la pared con agarres fuertes para que no se escapara.

-¿Qué quieres Yelena? –preguntó el pelinegro hartó de los intentos de seducción de la rusa.

-Tengo lo que necesitas para recuperar tu identidad, para qué recuerdes quien eres. –dijo Yelena seductoramente tocando el abdomen del pelinegro, haciendo que Bucky se cansará y le colocará el cuchillo en la garganta.

-Dime qué es lo que tienes Yelena, y ya basta de juegos. –reclamó Bucky enojado.

-Siempre preferiste a Natalia. –sollozó la rusa con tono de tristeza claramente fingido.

-No te lo voy a preguntar dos veces, así que dime ahora mismo, ¿qué demonios quieres?- exclamó Bucky enojado a punto de clavarle el cuchillo en la garganta.

-Tengo tus informes, tus fotografías, tus documentos, tus recuerdos, básicamente, tengo tu vida en mis manos James, lo puedes recuperar todo si me ayudas a algo. –dijo la rusa tratando de zafarse del agarre del hombre del brazo metálico. Bucky al oír eso en su cara se mostró un poco de emoción, pero conocía perfectamente a Yelena y sabía que la mentira era una de sus habilidades más desarrolladas.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo?- preguntó el pelinegro.

En ese momento Yelena empujó a Bucky para poder sacar un cubo del bolso de su pantalón y cuando lo lanzó al suelo para qué una visión holográfica se pudiera ver. Bucky se quedó sorprendido con lo que veía. Veía cuando mató a Howard Stark, cuando besó a Natalia por primera vez y cuando conoció a Steve. Pero Yelena cerró el cubo y lo recogió metiéndolo en el bolso de nuevo.

-Ese es sólo un pequeño por ciento de lo que este cubo contiene, toda tu vida, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada semana, cada mes, cada año, toda tu vida, está en ese cubo, lo puedes tener si me ayudas con un pendiente que me encargaron. –dijo la rubia.

-¿Para quién estas trabajando? –preguntó Bucky con toda la curiosidad posible.

-Eso no importa, pero es alguien que odia al Capitán América con todas sus fuerzas. –exclamó la rubia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? –preguntó Bucky inseguro de lo qué estaba haciendo, no confiaba para nada en esa rusa oportunista, pero ella tenía básicamente su vida en sus manos.

-Muy fácil James, quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a Natalia.

* * *

Natasha y Clint entraron a la sala de operaciones dónde estaban Maria Hill, Fury, Wanda, Visión, Rhodey, Tony, Sam y Steve.

-Qué bueno que llegaron eran los únicos que faltaban. –dijo Fury dando un paso en frente para ser rodeado por todos, todos sabían que iba a dar anuncios importantes.

-¿Qué nos quieres decir Cíclope?, estaba un poco ocupado cuando me llamaste, así que por favor hazlo rápido. –dijo Tony desesperado haciendo que Fury y los presentes rodaran los ojos.

-Muy bien, sólo quiero decirles que a partir de hoy SHIELD vuelve a ser la organización que era antes pero esta vez sin infiltrados de HYDRA. Para eso necesitamos más agentes, más personas de confianza y están a punto de llegar.

-¿Y quiénes son esas personas? –preguntó Steve curioso.

-Nosotros. –se escuchó una voz muy conocida para los vengadores originales, rápidamente Clint, Steve, Tony y Natasha voltearon a ver hacia la dirección dónde se encontraba el dueño de esa voz, era Coulson junto a una mujer rubia en muletas.

-¿Estás vivo? –preguntó Natasha extrañada.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien no está muerto y andaba de parranda. –dijo Tony haciendo que de nuevo todos pusieran los ojos en blanco.

-Es un gusto verlos de nuevo. –dijo Coulson mientras se acercaba a Steve.

-Capitán Rogers, de verdad, quería agradecerle por abrirnos los ojos a mis agentes y a mí sobre la infiltración de HYDRA en SHIELD, si no fuera por usted, tal vez yo en este momento estaría muerto, de verdad…-Coulson fue interrumpido por su ídolo. –Descuida Phil, no hay nada que agradecer, de verdad me alegra que estés vivo, además por favor llámame Steve. –dijo el rubio mientras le estrechaba la mano a Coulson, Coulson parecía fangirl al estrechar la mano del capitán.

Natasha observó cómo Coulson estaba muriéndose de la emoción, pero también notó que Clint ya no estaba a su lado, si no estaba con la mujer rubia en muletas platicando, ¿quién sería esa mujer?

* * *

Clint se sorprendió al ver quién era la rubia que acompañaba a Coulson. El arquero jamás se imaginó volver a ver a la rubia, se acercó hacia ella, sin que su mejor amiga se diera cuenta.

-Hola, cerebro de pájaro, cuanto tiempo sin verte. –lo saludo la rubia.

-Hola pajarita, digo lo mismo, ¿qué te pasó?, estas toda moretoneada. –dijo Clint con preocupación.

-Nada Barton, son solo golpes que sufrí durante mi secuestro, pero nada grave. –intentó convencer al castaño de qué estaba bien.

-Te conozco muy bien Bárbara, a pesar de que no te vea desde hace doce años, no significa que no te conozca, te conozco perfectamente y sé cuándo me estas mintiendo, eres mi exesposa. –dijo Clint.

-¿Y cómo están Laura y los niños? –preguntó Bárbara curiosa

-Muy bien, por cierto Laura me ha preguntado mucho por ti, dice que quiere verte de nuevo, después de todo eres la madrina de Cooper, y hace años que ni siquiera vas a visitarnos.

* * *

Natasha se encontraba platicando con Coulson, cuando de repente sintió una presencia, qué cómo extrañaba, si tan solo fuera verdad lo que sentía.

-Natasha.- escuchó la pelirroja, conocía perfectamente esa voz, volteo inmediatamente al saber de quién era la voz.-

-Bruce.- dijo la pelirroja acercándose corriendo al doctor mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Al ver esto Steve no pudo evitar sentir alegría por ver al doctor Banner de nuevo, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentirse celoso de ver a la mujer que amaba con otro hombre.

Pero la tristeza lo inundó cuando vio a la pelirroja besar al pelinegro, y lo peor de todo es que el pelinegro le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, amor y pasión que ella le estaba dando. Por fin supo que su Natasha, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

* * *

Hola :D

Gracias a todos por su apoyo de verdad, pero especialmente a Ary Lee y a Kuchi-San qué con sus reviews me hacen inspirarme más y seguir adelante con la historia, si no han leído sus historias se las recomiendo en especial ¨Divided¨ de Ary Lee y ¨Noche de Locos¨de Kuchi-San, son muy buenas historias, diría que son mis favoritas.

Me inspire escribiendo el capítulo escuchando ¨Fire Meet Gasoline¨de Sia, ¨Somewhere I Belong¨de Linkin Park y ¨My Inmortal¨ de Evanescence. De verdad grandes canciones.

Poco a poco voy shippeando el StevexWanda por esa magnifica historia de RogerssEvanss ¨No siempre¨ pero la verdad mi corazon Romanogers sigue vivo y seguira vivo siempre.

Perdonenme :cc ya aparecio Bruce :b pero en fin el Hulktasha el proximo capitulo se viene heavy, pero el Romanogers tambien *.*.

Habra BuckyxNat y Hawkingbird xd (ClintxBobbi) pero solo en flashbacks (romanticamente hablando).

Gracias a los reviwes, a los favs y follow, y a los que leen la historia, gracias.

Adios ../


	4. Chapter 4

Post Era de Ultron (SPOILERS): ¨Cuando alguien piensa que la vida por fin te da la oportunidad de ser feliz y de la nada te la quita, el sufrimiento no vale la pena, por qué ya hay alguien que está dispuesto a limpiar tus lágrimas y a luchar por ti¨

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, los personajes son de Marvel

Capítulo IV

¨Lo que tú sientes no es amor¨

Había sido un día turbulento para todos, desde un funeral, hasta reencuentros sorpresa, y gente que estaba muerta ahora está viva, lo ilógica que es la vida. Y más cuando puedes revivir a una persona con sangre extraterrestre, si eso es más ilógico, pero la vida les dio esos recursos, y no hay que desperdiciarlos.

Fury se encontraba en un laboratorio oculto. Estaba acompañado por Hill y por Coulson, el hombre del parche se dirigió hacia la cápsula dónde estaba el Kree del Proyecto TAHITI, y miró decidido a Hill y a Coulson.

Hill le dedicó una mirada aprobatoria, mientras que Coulson mostraba preocupación.

-¿Y si el muchacho al saber cómo revivió y como le borraron los pensamientos, se pondrá como yo me di cuenta? –pregunto el fanático del Capitán América con cierto nivel de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Tranquilo Phil, con ayuda de la Doctora Cho, nos dimos cuenta que la genética alterada de este muchacho le permite aceptar sin problemas las sangre del alienígena, además el Proyecto TAHITI fue actualizado, no tendremos problema con el asunto de memoria, en vez de borrar sus recuerdos le mostraremos como murió. –dijo Fury.

-¿Está seguro de lo que va a hacer señor? –preguntó desconfiada Hill.

-Estoy más que seguro, este proyecto fue diseñado para revivir a un vengador, este muchacho demostró que era digno de ser un vengador, con su valentía, y es hora de que vuelva a la vida . –exclamó el hombre de un ojo.

Fury devolvió su atención en las cápsulas dónde estaban el alienígena azul y el muchacho peliblanco.

-Muy bien Pietro, es hora de volver a la vida. –

* * *

Wanda se encontraba en la sala de entrenamientos, tal vez ya era noche, pero ha sido un día difícil, ver partir a su hermano gemelo le partió el alma en pedazos. No se resignaba a perder a su hermano. En estos momentos ella se encontraba lanzándoles energía a unas bolsas de boxeo, pero perdió el control cuando se hincó a llorar e hizo explotar todas las bolsas de boxeo y quebrar los vidrios de la sala de entrenamientos, por suerte cierto androide se encontraba cerca de ahí para percibir lo que había ocurrido.

-Señorita Maximoff, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó Visión que dejó de volar para poder acercarse a la castaña.

-Sí, estoy bien, sólo que perdí el equilibrio de mis poderes, es todo. –recalcó la bruja para no preocupar de más a Visión.

-Sabe, señorita Maximoff, no me convence, yo sé que usted está sufriendo, tal vez nací hace dos semanas, pero mi concepto de sufrimiento es justamente lo que usted está sintiendo en estos momentos. –

-Perdóname Visión, es sólo que… extraño mucho a Pietro y hoy más que nunca me di cuenta de cuanto me hace falta. –dijo la castaña al borde de las lágrimas.

Visión se conmovió al ver a Wanda en ese estado, que solo opto por abrazarla, tal vez el androide no tenía experiencia necesaria para saber cómo se siente perder a un ser querido, pero sabía que se sentía horrible.

La bruja poco a poco dejó que Visión la soltara, se sintió segura en los brazos de Visión, una sensación extraña que en el fondo misteriosamente le gustaba.

-Visión, ya sé que tal vez la pregunta que te voy hacer suene un poco extraña, pero ¿tú crees que las personas sufran por amor?-preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-Señorita Maximoff, usted hace un momento estaba sufriendo por el amor de su hermano. –respondió con elegancia.

-No, no me refiero al amor fraternal, si no al amor en su concepto general, que una persona ame a alguien con intensidad, que sienta amor y no cariño.-

-A bueno, ya en concepto general, regularmente las personas sufren por amor constantemente, pero ¿a qué viene la pregunta?-respondió curioso el androide.

-Es que cuando el Capitán Rogers vio a la Agente Romanoff besarse con el Doctor Banner, sentí su sufrimiento, jamás pensé que el Capitán Rogers sintiera amor por la Agente Romanoff. –remarcó Wanda.

El comentario de Wanda hizo que Visión sintiera curiosidad sobre el asunto, e incluso se sorprendió porque no pensaba que Steve sintiera amor por Natasha.

-Pero la Agente Romanoff no ama al Doctor Banner, siente identificación, aprecio, pero no está enamorada de él, lo que siente por el Doctor Banner no es amor, cuando los hice ver sus temores, vi que ella tuvo un pasado duro, y vi a un hombre, con un brazo de metal, fue el amor de su vida, pero los separaron, y ahora ella no lo recuerda, pero la Agente Romanoff siente algo por el Capitán, y esa atracción que siente por él, la hará perder la cabeza, por que pronto el hombre del brazo de metal viene por ella, lo siento, sé lo que va a pasar, y esto se convertirá en un cuadro amoroso entre ella, el Capitán Rogers, el Doctor Banner y el hombre con el brazo de metal. Y habrá sangre, y mucho sufrimiento, agonía y dolor más que nada.- remarcó la bruja preocupada por lo que pensaba que iba a suceder.

* * *

Natasha estaba más que feliz, después de que Bruce regresó, no se le ha despegado lo que iba del día. Por fin sentía que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

La pelirroja entró a su habitación mientras que Bruce la abrazaba por la cintura. Los dos iban riéndose y sonriéndose como tontos, lo que hacía el amor en las personas.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe. –dijo la pelirroja mientras acariciaba las mejillas del tímido doctor.

-Perdóname, por haber huido y dejarte aquí, pero sabía que no podíamos ser felices, pero ahora sé que estaba muy equivocado. –afirmó Bruce mientras acortaba la distancia con un beso.

Natasha inmediatamente devolvió el beso con pasión e intensidad, colocó su mano en el pelo negro chino del doctor para intensificar aún más el beso. Bruce bajó sus manos hacia la cintura de la pelirroja, colocando sus manos en su blusa negra quitándosela, para solo dejarla en sostén, cuando Bruce le acaricio suavemente la espalda, Natasha sintió que el volcán que tenía adentro hacia erupción. Natasha pronto le desabrocho la camisa al hombre para admirar sus músculos velludos. Bruce no pudo contenerse al ver a Natasha sólo en sostén por lo que la pasión que lo recorría por dentro le ganó el dominio y sólo pudo besar de nuevo a Natasha en los labios. La depositó suavemente sobre la cama y la miro directamente a los ojos esmeraldas que lo traían loco.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vamos hacer? –preguntó el doctor con voz nerviosa.

-Jamás había estado tan segura en la vida. –contestó sinceramente la pelirroja, que atrajo al doctor de la nuca para besarlo en los labios de nuevo.

Sería la primera vez que harían el amor, sin sospechar que su unión sería muy breve, por lo que está por venir.

* * *

Steve no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Natasha y Bruce besándose, no lo aguantaba, nada más de recordar aquella escena sentía que los celos lo inundaban, jamás se había sentido tan celoso y triste a la vez. Se encontraba en camino hacia la oficina de Hill que al parecer tenía un asunto importante que tratar con él. Entró a la oficina y vio a María junto a una hermosa rubia con ojos azules, que ya había conocido antes pero falsamente.

-Capitán Rogers, ella es la Agente 13, mejor conocida como Sharon Carter, trabaja para la CIA y tiene información sobre la persona que usted está buscando.- Hill presentó a Sharon a Steve formalmente, se conocían pero el rubio no sabía la identidad verdadera de la rubia, el rubio estaba distraído por la belleza de la rubia ojiazul, le estrecho la mano.

-¿Ca... Carter?- preguntó Steve un poco confundido y sorprendido.

-Sí, así es Capitán Rogers, Peggy Carter es mi tía. –afirmó Sharon mientras esta se ganaba una mirada de sorpresa del rubio. Steve se quedó atontado por la confesión de la rubia, su parecido con Peggy era inigualable, las dos tenían una belleza hipnotizante.

-Capitán, la agente Carter tiene información sobre el paradero de James Barnes, mañana a mediodía usted y la agente Carter irán a Portland, el lugar dónde actualmente está Barnes.-dijo Hill.

-Está bien, mañana a medio día partimos para Portland. –dijo el soldado emocionado por qué por fin encontraría a Bucky, a su mejor amigo.

-Bien eso es todo, por favor retírense, porque tengo cosas que hacer.- se despidió la agente Hill.

Mientras los dos rubios salían de la oficina, Steve se atrevió a una cosa que jamás pensó que se atrevería.

-Señorita Carter, no sé si talvez usted tenga cosas que hacer mañana antes del mediodía pero me encantaría que pudiera tomarse un café conmigo mañana temprano. –el rubio se sorprendió de su propia valentía.

Sharon le dedicó una sonrisa al capitán, se veía muy tierno con el rubor en sus mejillas al máximo.

-Claro, mañana a las ocho, lo veré en la cafetería de este lugar. Buenas noches capitán . –se despidió la agente Carter depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del capitán.

* * *

Jamás había dormido tan tranquila y tan agusto desde que tenía memoria. Era la mañana perfecta para ella, despertar junto al hombre que amaba después de hacer el amor.

Natasha inmediatamente se levantó y sonrió al ver lo tierno que se veía Bruce durmiendo, y le beso la frente suavemente. Se metió al baño, salió de bañarse en 10 minutos y se puso su traje negro clásico, tendría que salir hacia la base de entrenamiento para entrenar junto con Steve a los nuevos vengadores.

Con tan solo pensar en el rubio, y cómo se marchó mientras esta besaba a Bruce, le dolía su corazón al verlo así tan roto. Hoy tenía que arreglar las cosas con él y hablar de sus sentimientos.

Se dirigió hacia la sala de entrenamientos, y vio como varios técnicos cargaban vidrios para colocarlos ahí, y vio como unos conserjes barrían todo el vidrio quebrado que estaba en el suelo.

Y vio a los cuatro vengadores parados conversando entre ellos. Pero se le hizo curioso no ver a cierto rubio con ojos hipnotizantes por ahí, se supone que él era el primero en llegar a la sala de operaciones. Se acercó hasta donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo y los saludo, les dio los buenos días y les pregunto.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto al Capitán Rogers? –preguntó la espía curiosa y con cierto nivel de preocupación.

-No , no sabemos, Nat. –No lo hemos visto. –Creo que está en la cafetería. –No lo he visto. –fueron las respuestas que obtuvo la pelirroja de sus compañeros.

Vio a Clint ayudando a colocar los vidrios y le hablo.

-Clint. –saludo la pelirroja a su mejor amigo.

-Hola Nat, ¿cómo dormiste con Bruce anoche? –preguntó el castaño picaronamente a su mejor amiga haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

-Después te platico Clint, pero me urge salir a buscar a Steve, necesitamos entrenar a los muchachos y ni siquiera está por aquí, Wanda me dijo que estaba en la cafetería, así que iré a ver que está haciendo ahí. Hazme el favor de entrenarlos por favor. –dijo Natasha tratando de convencer al arquero.

-Está bien, yo los entrenó, anda ve a buscar al capi. –dijo Clint haciendo que Natasha le sonriera y lo abrazará.

* * *

La pelirroja salió en camino hacia la cafetería donde lo primero que vio fue al rubio que estaba buscando sentado muy sonriente tomando un café con Sharon Carter.

La pelirroja no evitó ponerse celosa, no lo pudo evitar, todos los presentes la voltearon a ver y Natasha no pudo disimular sus celos. Steve volteó a ver hacia donde todos voltearon y vio a cierta pelirroja con cierto enojo en la cara.

-Natasha… -Steve fue tras la pelirroja que ya se estaba marchando del lugar.

La pelirroja no se molestó en escuchar las explicaciones del rubio, lo único que sabía es que de algún modo, de alguna manera, se sentía… celosa, y no lo pudo disimular. Y lo peor de todo es que medio SHIELD la vio, y ese sería el chisme del mes. La Viuda Negra celosa de ver al Capitán América con otra chica.

Iba caminando lo más rápido que podía no tenía la cara para ver al rubio. Pero Steve la alcanzó y la detuvo justo a tiempo. La jaló suavemente y entraron a un cuarto vació y la arrinconó contra la pared.

-Natasha, déjame explicarte… -el rubio fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

-No tienes nada que explicarme, sólo que prefieres tomar cafés con enfermeras que cumplir con tus obligaciones. –le reclamó Natasha al rubio.

-¿Estás celosa? –pregunto el rubio con cierta emoción de pensar de que Natasha estuviera celosa.

-¿Celosa?, yo, por favor, ya quisieras Rogers. –Steve sonrió al ver como Natasha negaba sus celos.

-¿Te acuerdas del beso que nos dimos en el centro comercial? –preguntó el rubio acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja, la intensidad de la mirada de los ojos azules de Steve hicieron que Natasha se sintiera débil y se volviera loca por dentro, se sintió como la noche de ayer cuando hizo el amor con Bruce, sentía el volcán haciendo erupción dentro de su cuerpo, mientras la lava se iba a todas sus venas.

-Sí, si me acuerd…- en ese momento Natasha no pudo terminar la oración por que el rubio junto sus labios con los suyos, era un beso dulce pero la pelirroja lo intensifico, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía negar la atracción que sentía por el rubio, en ese momento sus pensamientos murieron y solo se dejó llevar por el momento.

* * *

Hola :D

Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows, de verdad gracias por su apoyo.

Pues creo que estuvo muy cliche y apresurado el capitulo, pero en fin tenia que actualizar si o si xd

Lo que esta por venir el proximo capitulo la verdad hasta me sorprendo con los giros que le dare a la historia lol, Natasha esta mas confundida que nunca, besa a uno y se acuesta con el otro. Pero llegara Bucky *.* a confundirla aun mas :cc

El proximo capitulo el Hulktasha sufre un tropezon :b llegara cierta personita a revolver la relacion de la espia y el doctor :D jajaja okno xd bueno si peor dejare la maldad. Y aparecen Bucky *o* y Yelena :b

Agradecer a Ary Lee, a Kuchi-San, a mariana garcia y a todas las que han dejado review de verdad que sin su apoyo no escribiria esta historia lol

Gracias de nuevo a Ary y a Kuchi, las amo a las dos, su manera de escribir es tan asdfghjgkhl :3

Adios ../ Nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

Post Era de Ultron (SPOILERS): ¨Cuando alguien piensa que la vida por fin te da la oportunidad de ser feliz y de la nada te la quita, el sufrimiento no vale la pena, por qué ya hay alguien que está dispuesto a limpiar tus lágrimas y a luchar por ti¨

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, los personajes son de Marvel.

* * *

N/A: Tal vez el capítulo este confuso, de hecho esto iba a suceder el capítulo próximo pero no me dio la inspiración para crear escenas de acción buenas, así que directamente me pase hacia acá, espero comprendan esta situación.

* * *

Capítulo V

¨Eres la persona más importante que ha estado en mi vida¨

* * *

-Muy bien, Yelena, espero que cooperes, ya no tienes nada que perder. –se escucharon las palabras de un hombre en un cuarto oscuro.

Yelena Belova estaba atada a una silla en un cuarto de interrogatorios, estaba siendo interrogada por Coulson.

-Agente Coulson, o mejor dicho… Director Coulson. Es obvio que no cooperare, SHIELD es una organización terrorista ante los ojos del mundo, ¿no es confiable realizar testimonios para una agencia de terroristas o sí?- sarcásticamente añadió la rusa.

-SHIELD no es una organización terrorista, así que si no dices lo que sabes probablemente no salgas de aquí viva. –dijo Coulson sacando de la nada una pistola muy grande que se prendía de un color dorado amarillento que estaba lista para disparar.

Yelena inmediatamente mostró señas de miedo y asusto, lo cual le hizo hablar, tomó un largo suspiro, para después hablar. –HYDRA está ideando una iniciativa un tanto arriesgada qué puede cambiar el mundo en segundos.

\- ¿Qué tipo de iniciativa? ¿Qué tan arriesgada es? –preguntó Coulson con expresión preocupada pero firme a la vez.

-No es mucho más arriesgada que revivir agentes caídos con biología extraterrestre.- dijo la rusa ganándose una mirada nada amigable de Coulson que aun la seguía apuntando con la pistola, cambio de dirección y apunto a una de las paredes para destruirla. La rubia inmediatamente se sentía intimidada.

-Están creando una tecnología de control mental. –

Coulson no se mostró asustado ni sorprendido, ya habían intentado apoderarse de la mente de las personas.

-¿En base a qué?- preguntó Coulson.

-Muestras experimentales muestran que los paradigmas del cerebro son muy débiles al estar bajo una presión o a un control. Hace años HYDRA realizó pruebas con cinco individuos controlados mentalmente, los individuos realizaron tareas y recibían órdenes, las cumplían todas, hasta que fallecieron misteriosamente, cuando vieron los resultados obtenidos, no les quedo más que posponer la iniciativa, hasta que encontraron el cetro que usaba Loki, como vieron los resultados del control mental sobre el Agente Barton, HYDRA al tener el cetro en su posesión, extraían pequeñas partículas de la composición de la gema, realizaron la prueba de nuevo y ahora funcionaba a la perfección, los humanos estamos destinados a ser controlados.- remarcó Yelena.

-¿Con que fin? –

-Crear una sociedad de meta humanos maligna, controlar a los superhéroes, a los individuos con poderes, con habilidades impresionantes. Dominar a los protectores de la tierra. Convertir la Tierra en un mundo lleno de maldad, poder y ambición.- recalco la rusa con cierta ilusión en sus palabras.

Coulson sabía de la magnitud de los planes de HYDRA y este plan aunque se escuchaba un poco imposible, HYDRA siempre ha podido llevar a cabo sus planes malévolos, dominar el mundo, infiltrar SHIELD, experimentar con individuos, ya no le sorprendía nada.

-¿Quiénes son los meta humanos? –preguntó Coulson ya un poco preocupado.

-Usted, Coulson y todo su equipo, Daisy Johnson… -cuando Yelena menciono el nombre verdadero de Skye, Coulson confirmo que la rusa ya estaba enterada de los padres de Skye, sus orígenes, y sus poderes.

Al ver la preocupación en el rostro del director de una de las facciones de SHIELD, Yelena inmediatamente siguió con los nombres.

-Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse… –Coulson no pudo evitar ponerse más preocupado, su equipo era su familia y no dejaría que nadie los tocará.

-Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes, el androide Visión, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff… -ya con Los Vengadores en esa iniciativa, el mundo parecía perdido, pero la lista no paraba con Los Vengadores.

-James Barnes, Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne, Stephen Strange, Carol Danvers, T´Challa el príncipe de Wakanda, Peter Parker, Matt Murdock, Frank Castle, Elektra Natchios, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Jessica Drew, Jonathan Blaze, Marc Spector, Jennifer Walters, Eric Brooks, Namor McKenzie… -acabó finalmente la rubia rusa.

-¿Todos ellos? –preguntó Coulson con preocupación.

-Sí, imagínese Director Coulson. Un mundo lleno de maldad y de avaricia dónde los héroes más poderosos se vuelven los villanos más temidos. Un mundo que no conozca luz si no oscuridad. –con tan solo imaginarse eso Yelena sonreía con autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Natasha? –preguntó Coulson ya un poco más sereno y calmado.

\- ¿A Natalia?- Yelena se reía sarcásticamente.

Coulson asintió con la cabeza, la verdad esta mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

-Tranquilo, Director Coulson, ¨Black Widow¨ está bien dentro de lo que cabe, sanará rápido las heridas físicas no por nada es la Viuda Negra, lo que no sanará tan rápido serán las heridas emocionales. –reía con autosuficiencia y con malicia la rusa.

-¿A qué te refieres con ¨heridas emocionales¨? –preguntó Coulson.

-Le inyecte unas cuantas dosis de neroporomoglobina, es todo. –dijo la rubia.

Coulson no sabía lo que era esa cosa suponía que era un tipo de químico, pero eso no importaba en este momento, eso lo averiguaría con ayuda de Bobbi.

-¿Y qué le hiciste al Sargento Barnes? ¿Cómo lo controlaste?-preguntó nuevamente Coulson.

-¿Al Soldado del Invierno? –Yelena volvió a reir haciendo que Coulson rodara los ojos de desesperación.

-Al guapo de James sólo le implante un controlador prototipo de los que tenía la KGB, como tuvo una pelea ¨excitante¨ con el guapo del Capitán América, me imagino que durante la pelea se rompió el controlador y por eso salió del trance. –Coulson ya tenía suficiente con el comportamiento de esta mujer, lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Coulson solo la miraba con cara de pocos amigos lo que le provocó una risa sarcástica a la rubia

La rubia de la nada saco un cuchillo de su bota, rompió la soga que la mantenía atada a la silla, se paró con el cuchillo en mano, con una patada voló la pistola que cargaba Coulson y lo arrinconó con el cuchillo en su garganta.

-Esto es todo de mi parte Director Coulson, no creo que a mí me manden un apuesto arquero a asesinarme, para luego arrepentirse y reclutarme. –agregó la rubia que dejo el agarre en Coulson, y salió por el hoyo en la pared que Coulson hizo anteriormente.

Bobbi inmediatamente entró a la sala de interrogatorios y vio a Coulson en el suelo, una cuerda rota y un enorme hoyo en la pared. Está se acercó a Coulson para ayudarlo a levantarse y sacó sus bastones para ir a perseguir a la rusa, pero Coulson la detuvo.

-Déjala, seguramente HYDRA está enterada de todo lo que Belova acaba de confesar y pronto tendremos noticias de ella. –dijo Coulson.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Coulson cambió la respuesta a la pregunta de la rubia.

-Investígame que es la neroporomoglobina, para que sirve y de donde se obtiene, además quiero también que averigües quienes son estas personas, donde viven, sus poderes o habilidades, además de que si existe relación entre ellos. –Coulson le entregó una lista de nombres.

Bobbi al ver la desesperación y la preocupación en el rostro de Coulson inmediatamente supuso de que se trataba de algo grave, inmediatamente asintió. –Dame treinta minutos. –dijo Bobbi retirándose del lugar, Coulson la detuvo y le dijo. –Que sean veinte.- Bobbi asintió.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto de interrogatorios…

-El Soldado del Invierno o mejor dicho Sargento James Barnes, finalmente frente a frente. –dijo el hombre del parche.

-¿Cómo esta Natalia? –preguntó el hombre del brazo de metal con preocupación.

-¿Sabes? , jamás pensé que fueras tú el Soldado del Invierno, me intentaste matar. –recalcó Fury ignorando totalmente la pregunta que le hizo el Soldado del Invierno.

-¿Cómo está Natalia? –volvió a preguntar con urgencia el pelinegro.

-¿Y para que quieres saber?, si quieres saber si la mataste o no, no está muerta, solo esta grave.- dijo Fury con sarcasmo.

-Quiero verla. –demandó Bucky con desesperación.

-¿Para qué quieres verla?, que yo sepa tú no tienes ningún interés en la Agente Romanoff. –dijo Fury con ningún signo de comprensión.

-Sabe Fury, estoy seguro que usted sabe la historia completa, así que no creo que se niegue a dejarme ver a Natalia. –

Fury inmediatamente puso cara de sorpresa. -Estoy más que enterado de su ¨turbulenta historia¨, lo cual por eso no quiero que usted vea a la Agente Romanoff. –Fury recalcó ganándose una mirada furiosa de Bucky.

-¿Por qué no puedo verla? –se levantó Bucky furiosos golpeando la mesa con su brazo de metal rompiendo la mesa.

-Por qué ella no lo recuerda. –esas palabras fueron como un cuchillo al corazón de Bucky.

-¿Cómo que no me recuerda?- preguntó Bucky con tristeza y enojo a la vez.

-Fue en una misión hace seis años, fue a obtener información sobre un proyecto secreto en Bulgaria, fue un golpe duro en la nuca, perdió recuerdos de su pasado, solo recuerda pocas cosas. –menciono Fury.

-Todo lo que pasamos juntos… todo el amor que sentíamos… todo lo que nos prometimos… todo se fue a la MIERDA!- gritó furioso el pelinegro.

-Tranquilo muchacho, puedes recuperar el tiempo perdido uniéndote a Los Vengadores-sugirió sutilmente Fury.

Bucky de inmediato pasó su cara de tristeza y rabia a una de incredulidad y sorpresa. -¿Yo en Los Vengadores?-

-Sí muchacho, Los Vengadores necesitan a alguien con tus habilidades. –dijo Fury.

-Steve y Natalia son vengadores ¿cierto? –pregunto el hombre del brazo de metal.

-Sí, son los líderes. –

-Entonces yo no puedo ser un vengador, no después de todo lo que les he hecho. –bajo la cabeza el pelinegro.

-Muchacho, ¿Quién te entiende?, estas desesperado de ver a la Agente Romanoff, y ahora que te doy la oportunidad de estar junto a ella, te niegas. –se burló Fury.

-Yo no pertenezco aquí, soy un hombre fuera de tiempo, muchas organizaciones ya le han puesto precio a mi cabeza. –agregó el pelinegro.

-Entonces ser un vengador puede ayudarte a esconderte de todos lo que te buscan. –intento convencerlo Fury.- Además Steve y Natasha son personas fuera de tiempo también y han sabido sobrellevar sus demonios, porque son vengadores. Además tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser un vengador, no todos pueden detener el puño de Hulk con un brazo de metal o incluso derribarlo de un solo golpe. –trato de convencerlo Fury.

-Lo pensaré. –dijo Bucky un poco inseguro, pero esta oportunidad puede ser muy buena, tratar de vivir normalmente, evitar que lo manden capturar o que lo asesinen, y más para recuperar el tiempo perdido, pedirle perdón a Steve, su mejor amigo, y ¿por qué no? recuperar el amor de Natasha.

-Y para que no te hagas ilusiones, la Agente Romanoff tiene una relación con el Doctor Banner.- tenía que arruinar el momento el hombre que estaba con él.

-¿Con Hulk? –pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro. Fury asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Claro, como Natalia se cree un monstruo cree que estar con alguien que también se cree un monstruo va a poder sentirse ¨amada¨-sugirió convencido el Soldado del Invierno.

-Créeme muchacho, hay muchos que piensan exactamente lo que tu acabas de decir.-

* * *

Steve se encontraba desesperado, primero ve a su mejor amigo controlado por una mujer rusa, después detiene el puño de Hulk y derriba a este de un golpe, después pelea con él y lo intenta hacer entrar en razón, pero no pudo hasta que le quito el controlador que tenía en la nuca, fue una batalla inmensa, dónde aproximadamente 170 agentes murieron y otros 200 fueron heridos por dos personas, eso era sorprendente.

Fury le dio órdenes de no acercarse a su mejor amigo, y eso lo desesperaba, la verdad quería ir corriendo hacia él, abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo extraño, y la verdad ahora esto se veía muy posible. Justamente en este momento el rubio se encontraba en el cuarto del hospital del cuartel de Los Vengadores estaba con Clint y con Bruce en el mismo cuarto: el cuarto donde Natasha estaba internada.

La pelea fue dura para los tres, Clint fue apaleado por Yelena, y fue una batalla impresionante llena de movimientos acrobáticos, y llaves de artes marciales, hasta que la rusa se llevó la ventaja, el Soldado del Invierno y Hulk también tuvieron una batalla impresionante, el Soldado del Invierno pudo derribar a Hulk con un golpe y detener los golpes del gigante esmeralda con su brazo metálico. Los dos estaban con moretones y heridas pero la que sufrió más la batalla fue la pelirroja.

Natasha estaba casi en shock al ver a su casi hermana Yelena Belova después de tantos años, es una desgracia que su hermandad fuera destruida por la envidia que esta le tenía a Natasha, siempre tuvo lo que ella quería, Natasha era la mejor en el Cuarto Rojo, nadie pasaba sus pruebas con puntuaciones máximas, además tenía el amor del hombre que ella deseaba: El Soldado del Invierno. Yelena tuvo que soportar los celos y la envidia y también le guardo el secreto a la pelirroja de que era ¨amante¨ del instructor, hasta que se cansó y habló con los jefes del KGB y corrieron a Bucky y Natasha destrozada tuvo que soportar los tratos más infames, le lavaron el cerebro, la abusaban sexualmente, le ordenaban asesinar gente inocente… mujeres, niños, ancianos, bebés. Después conoció a Alexei que era un piloto de la Guardia Rusa, y los intereses de la KGB era casarla con él para poder acceder al gobierno ruso, sin saber que Natasha era descendiente de la familia real de los zares de Rusia: la dinastía Romanova. Pero Bucky regresó. Y eso significaba que venía por Natasha, al enterarse del compromiso de la pelirroja con Alexei, este lleno de rabia asesino al piloto y se escapó con Natasha, pero Yelena abrió la boca de nuevo y los capturaron a los dos, a Natasha la durmieron, y Bucky fue testigo. Así fue como su amor fue interrumpido.

La batalla entre las rusas era impresionante, se conocían a la perfección, conocían sus movimientos por lo cual ninguna tomaba ventaja, un descuido de Natasha hizo que Yelena tuviera ventaja y le inyectó una cosa muy extraña, la pelirroja se sintió mareada y empezó a recordar recuerdos de su pasado que tenía completamente borrados de su mente, empezó a recordar a cierto hombre con pelo negro largo con el brazo de metal. Lo vio frente a ella.- James. –esta se emocionó al verlo pero Yelena le pego con la pistola en la nuca, y ahí fue cuando Coulson y Fury llegaron y se llevaron a la rubia y al pelinegro.

Clint, Bruce y Steve seguían en el cuarto observando lo mal que se veía la pelirroja. Bruce hacia todo lo posible para que la condición de la mujer que ¨amaba¨ mejorará.

Bobbi entro a la habitación con una tableta. –Agente Morse, ¿Qué se le ofrece? –pregunto Steve.

-Qué bueno que están los tres aquí, ya sabemos que fue lo que le inyectaron a Natasha.- menciono la rubia.

-¿Y qué le inyectaron? –pregunto Clint a su exmujer.

-Neroporomoglobina. –dijo Bobbi.

-¿Neropo… que? –pregunto Steve un poco confundido.

-¿Neroporomoglobina?, pensé que ese era una leyenda. –dijo Bruce que al parecer tenía un panorama más amplio respecto a esa cosa.

-¿Y qué es la neropo… eso? –preguntó Clint aún más confundido

-La neroporomoglobina es una sustancia líquida que se encuentra en una especia única de cocos y de magueyes localizadas en las selvas amazónicas. La neroporomoglobina es conocida popularmente como… -en ese momento la rubia fue interrumpida por Bruce.

-¨Tesoro del Amazonas¨-termino la frase el doctor. Bobbi asintió.- La neroporomoglobina es considerada una de las sustancias más extrañas a encontrarse, ya que es casi nula su disponibilidad en el mundo, se cree que solo es una leyenda. –recalco Bruce.

-Exacto. –confirmo la rubia.

-¿Y esa cosa que hace? ¿Por qué se la inyectaron a Nat? –pregunto Steve un poco desesperado.

-La neroporomoglobina tiene funciones únicas, una de esas funciones es que al ingerirse, la neroporomoglobina puede ayudar a las personas a recuperar memorias que no recuerdan, a acordarse cosas de su pasado que no tenían recuerdo alguno. –remarcó Bobbi.

-Entonces, por eso le inyectaron la neroporomoglobina a Nat, porque esa rusa es parte del pasado de Natasha. –averiguo Bruce.

-Exacto, además por eso pudo reconocer a ese hombre con el brazo de metal. –dijo Clint

Esto inmediatamente fue tomado con sorpresa y con curiosidad por parte de Steve.

-Perdónenme, pero Natasha no conoce a Bucky, cuando peleamos contra él, no parecían conocerse. –trato de convencerlos el rubio.

-Cap, claramente Bruce y yo escuchamos que Natasha llamo a ese hombre James después de que la rubia esa le inyectara esa cosa, además se sorprendió tanto que traía una sonrisa que ni de aquellas. –el comentario del arquero hizo que el soldado y el doctor lo fulminaran con la mirada.

-Yo solo decía. –dijo Clint riéndose pero con susto.

-En fin, como le inyectaron una gran cantidad de sustancia, tendrá un enorme efecto secundario. –todos miraron curiosos a la rubia.

-¿Qué tipo de efecto? –preguntó Bruce.

-Con tanta cantidad de neroporomoglobina en la sangre de Natasha, al pasar doce horas ella empezará a pensar que aún vive en aquella época donde le vinieron los recuerdos pero todavía tendrá conciencia de ciertas cosas… lugares, personas, recuerdos. –dijo Bobbi.

-¿A qué te refieres Bobbi? –pregunto Bruce.

-Me refiero a que Natasha pensará que su pasado es su presente.-

* * *

Pasaron dos horas desde que Bobbi les dijo sobre la inyección de Natasha y sobre las consecuencias que esto podría traer.

Cierto rubio se quedó en la habitación de la pelirroja, no podía despegarse de ella, y más cuando ella lo necesitaba.

La pelirroja poco a poco adormecida abrió sus ojos para toparse con los profundos ojos azules.

-Pensé que despertarías más tarde. –le sonrió el rubio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? –pregunto somnolienta la pelirroja.

-Seis horas. –contesto el rubio.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –dijo Natasha.

-¿De qué?-

-De nosotros-inmediatamente el rubio sonrió y se emocionó por dentro.

-Noviembre 22, 1920. –soltó de la nada la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? –Steve se mostró confundido.

-Mi fecha de nacimiento es Noviembre 22, 1920 no Noviembre 22, 1984. –confesó la espía ganándose una mirada aún más confundida por parte del soldado.

-¿Cómo?-

-Tengo 94 años Steve.- confeso la pelirroja.

-¿Pero cómo?- se mostraba aun confundido y sorprendido el soldado.

-Cuando me llevaron al Cuarto Rojo, ellos… me inyectaron una variante del suero del súper soldado, es por eso por la cual sano rápido las heridas o por que no envejezco, pero mi suero no es tan fuerte como el tuyo, no sano tan rápido algunas cicatrices. –enseño Natasha la cicatriz que le había enseñado a Steve hace un año y la cicatriz estaba sanada.

-Aún no lo puedo creer Nat. –confeso Steve.

-No te sientas mal de ser una persona fuera de tiempo, no eres el único, yo también he visto el mundo cambiar ante mis ojos. –agregó la pelirroja.

-¿De dónde conoces a Bucky? –preguntó el rubio de ojos azules haciendo que la espía se sorprendiera.

-¿A quién? –pregunto extrañada Natasha.

-A James, al Soldado del Invierno. –remarcó Steve.

-Él fue una persona importante en mi pasado. –respondió con simpleza Natasha

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Steve.

-Es lo único que te puedo decir por el momento, te tengo mucha confianza Steve, pero por favor comprende que hay heridas que todavía no sanan ni cicatrizan.-

Cierto pelinegro con ojos azules grisáceos y con un brazo metálico se encontraba en los pasillos de la enfermería del cuartel de Los Vengadores y vio a Steve salir de la habitación de Natasha. Este aprovecho para esconderse y entrar a la habitación.

Bucky abrió la puerta de la habitación y miro a Natasha. Natasha lo miró con asombro y con un cierto sentimiento de felicidad en sus ojos verdes.

-Natalia.- suspiro el pelinegro.

-James. –dijo la pelirroja con aliento casi nulo mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a abrazarla.

La pelirroja acepto el abrazo gustosa, pero no espero que el hombre la besara en los labios.

-James, escucha…- Natasha fue interrumpida por Bucky.

-Dime a que estás jugando Natalia. –reclamó el pelinegro.

Natasha se mostraba confundida. -¿A qué estoy jugando de qué? Y soy Natasha. –remarcó la pelirroja desconcertada.

-Natasha, Natalia, como sea, ¿por qué estas con un hombre que no amas? –reclamó el pelinegro con cierto tono de brusquedad en sus palabras.

-Escucha James, Natalia está muerta, esta que vez aquí es Natasha, además ¿tu como sabes de mis sentimientos hacia Bruce?. –reclamo Natasha con enojo y frialdad.

-Por qué te conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que estas con él porque lo crees similar a ti, porque los dos piensan que son monstruos cuando los dos no lo son.- las palabras de Bucky tomaron con sorpresa a la pelirroja la cual se mostraba un poco nerviosa porque al parecer entraba en razón.

-No eres un monstruo, y tampoco él, solo quiero que entiendas que lo que sienten no es amor, es identificación, creen que ustedes al creerse similares y semejantes se entienden y se complementan uno al otro, eso no es amor. –remarcó el Soldado del Invierno.

-Natasha, yo estoy dispuesto a recuperarte sin importar a quien enfrentarme y las consecuencias que esto puede traer, pero yo te amo, y no estoy dispuesto a irme sin antes haber hecho que tú me amaras de nuevo. Yo vengo a luchar por ti. –dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la espía. La espía con las palabras del pelinegro la hicieron recordar aquellos besos apasionados que se daban, aquellas noches de pasión que vivían en su cuarto en la KGB, aquellas caricias que quedaban como tatuajes en sus cuerpos como muestra de su amor.

-James, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué me dices esto cuando estoy más confundida que nunca? –cuestiono la pelirroja.

-Dime Natasha, dime que soy yo para ti, dime por favor, necesito saberlo. –suplico con desesperación Bucky.

-Eres la persona más especial e importante que ha estado en mi vida.-

* * *

Hola ../

Jaja ya volvi xd, la verdad la falta de inspiración, la graduación, el baile, los exámenes, el exámen de admisión, los resultados, etc. fueron los motivos por los cuales me tarde casi mes y medio en actualizar, espero que entiendan.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron su bello review el capitulo pasado.

Ahora si se viene el cuadro amoroso con todo xd, Natasha estara mas confundida que nunca con el regreso de Bucky *.*. El proximo capitulo apareceran personajes que no habian aparecido en la historia. Y tambien avisarles que las actualizaciones las hare tal vez en martes y en sabado, la verdad cuando entre a la preparatoria no me va a dar la oportunidad de actualizar tan seguido ;( pero aun asi si podre actualizar.

Gracias por todo, gracias a Kuchi-San y a Ary Lee por recomendar esta historia *.* chicas las amo, gracias por todo.

Hasta la proxima. Saludos, besos y abrazos ../


End file.
